Past Promises Kept
by AlaWickma
Summary: Dumbledore gets a letter stating that Harry has to marry a child from the 'Tweed family'. But who are they? Why will he have to marry...or die? PLEASE R&R! Rated R for future slash CH 6 NOT A HHr SHIPPER STORY
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, and people..if you read this and find that it sounds like a ff that you have read, or like one that you have wrote, don't blame me, blame my unconscious mind, because this all came to me in a dream, so just read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter sat in the Great Hall, a place of great social gatherings. Harry loved it here, and he much enjoyed the people and teachers that ran Hogwarts. But one day something came in the mail that he thought must have been a mistake. The letter was not for him though, but for Dumbledore.  
  
The story starts on the first day of school, during the Feast, when Dumbledore was directed off his pedestal in the far most end of the room by Filtch, the caretaker. He led him into a side door, out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Dumbledore, a letter for you, sir," said Filtch, as he handed a neatly rolled up piece of parchment to Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you know what this is about, Argus? Bringing me away from my dinner for a letter? Must be important I suppose?" said Dumbledore, over his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Well, it wasn't brought by an owl sir. It was brought by hand."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, some what amused. "Continue," said Dumbledore, half smiling.  
  
"Well sir, they said it was urgent. They said you where to read it right away, and that they would see to it that you did," said Filtch, tilting his head in the direction of a dark corner. There in the shadow stood a figure. Dumbledore peered over, and looked back at Filtch.  
  
"Argus," he said, pointing to the small door that they had entered. Filtch left the room, slightly disgruntled, and closed the door with a crash.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Rancor. Is it that time already?" said Dumbledore, as the Figure shifted in the shadows, for the lit center of the room was much too bright.  
  
"Tis, I'm 'fraid," said the man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, are you going to eat that or not, mate?" said Ron, pointing at a cinnamon roll on Harry's plate. Ron was a redheaded boy, who had an intense craving for.well.food.  
  
"No, you can have it. I'm not hungry," said Harry, who picked up the roll, and pushed it onto Ron's plate.  
  
"Harry, are you feeling okay? You haven't eaten at all today," said Hermione, another one of Harry's friends. Hermione was a bushy-haired know- it-all, and that's the way Ron and Harry liked it to be.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. It's just-" Harry looked at them both, "-never mind, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh go on, Harry! Tell us. You can trust us! We're your mates, we're your pals!" said Ron, patting Harry particularly hard on the back.  
  
"Yes Harry, if something's bothering you, then you should tell us. It'll do loads of good if you do," said Hermione, pouring gravy onto her mashed potatoes.  
  
"It's just... I have a feeling something is going to happen today. Something really wild."  
  
"Is Hermione going to flunk a test for the first time!?" asked Ron, looking hopeful. Hermione lightly punched him in the arm.  
  
"No, I don't think that's it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Should I tell him now, Rancor? Or shall I wait for a more appropriate time?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Fetch the boy, he might 's well know now. Better now then the day before! Am I right?" said the man jokingly, still in the shadows.  
  
"Yes, yes I suppose you're right." Dumbledore nodded, and left the small room for the Great Hall again, to see Filtch standing by the door with a small glass cup, used to hear through the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look, Dumbledore's coming. Maybe he's come to tell you the news of your aunt and uncle tragically dieing in a freak battery acid accident," said Ron to Harry, as they both watched Dumbledore walk the length of the table towards them.  
  
"Yeah, so tragic," said Harry sarcastically. '  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you," the trio stared at him, waiting for him to speak, "alone, if we may?" he asked.  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore to the room that Mr. Rancor was in.  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore, unfolding the piece of parchment that Filtch had given to him, "Please read this."  
  
Harry took it from him and read.  
  
::To Whom It May Concern,  
  
This letter is a reminding of an agreement that the Teed Family had with the Potter family.  
  
Before the tragic passing of young Sir Harry Potter's Parents, a Mister Oliver Teed, and a Mister James Potter, agreed that if something where to happen to either family; i.e. a sudden passing of both parents, or the sudden insanity of both parents, that the children, when of the age of sixteen, must wed, as to be taken care of by the significant other. Together they will support each other, and continue the noble work in the Order of the Phoenix that their parents had started.  
  
If this letter is being read, that indicates that one of the above has happened to both parents of both families. The wedding is to take place immediately. This Document is not to be broken. If, by the age of seventeen, the wedding has not taken place, all relatives of these families will succumb to the same fate of their lost loved ones.  
  
With luck,  
  
Mister Gideon Rancor::  
  
Harry looked up from the parchment, and looked back down. His eyes fixed on the words "Wedding".  
  
"Are you telling me that I have to marry some girl that I don't even know? And my father promised I would!?" said Harry in half anger, half disbelief.  
  
"There's one small fact that the parchment didn't mention," said Mr. Rancor. Harry looked up, possibly wondering what could make a sudden marriage to a random girl at the age of sixteen worse than it already was.  
  
"Tis not a random girl you're marrying, son. But it is a random boy," said Mr. Rancor. "Not one of the Teeds are women. All three of those lads. You'll be takin' the hand of the oldest one. Sean."  
  
Harry's jaw practically hit the floor.  
  
a/n: sorry its so long! I'll try to shorten them up a bit if I write more! -.^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! That makes me angry..though I*DO* own Sean Tweed and Gideon Rancor! YAY! BTW anyone is free to use them if you need an OC, because I decided not to copy write them.  
  
**light-hearted69** Thanks, and I will keep going! I just hope you're happy with this chapter too ^.^  
  
**Voldy_On_varsity_Track** No, no, no...YOU rock MY socks! Thank you, thank you! *bows*  
  
**USA_Tiger** yes, yes, I suppose you are right...long chapters are good sometimes..  
  
**anonymous** then don't read it! It said in the summary that it was possible future slash...if you no likie, then no readie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry looked at Mr. Rancor, and stumbled back a bit.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait..." Harry began sorting and replaying everything back in his head that had just happened. "Okay, so you," he pointed to Mr. Rancor, "are telling me," he pointed to himself, "in front of him," he pointed to Dumbledore, "that I have to marry some BOY or I'll die? Or HE'LL die!? Okay, okay..." Harry took a few deep breaths and held his forehead in his hands.  
  
"Mr. Potter, sir, are you okay? You look pail, and kind of ... sickly." Rancor's voice echoed in his head so loudly.  
  
"Wouldn't you feel a little 'sickly' too, if you where going to marry some boy!?" Harry said. Or at least he thought he said. Harry was so dizzy and confused, that he felt the room begin to turn towards him, and then... bang.  
  
"I suppose we should do something?" asked Dumbledore, to Rancor. Rancor looked down at Harry, almost disgusted. He sighed, with his hands on his hips.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron, shhhhh! He's not awake yet, you could disturb him!" yelled a very unfamiliar voice. The noise knocked on Harry's eardrum for a bit longer than normal. He peeked out his eye lids, but quickly shut them, moaned, and rolled over. Harry wasn't sure if it was the light or just his eyes that caused the pain.  
  
"I think he's awake!" yelled Ron's all too familiar voice. "Harry? You awake, mate? Harry? Are you going to eat all that food he's made for you?" Ron asked in a "please-please-PLEASE-say-no-because-they-told-me-I've- already-had-too-many!" tone.  
  
Harry rolled onto his back at the sound of food. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days...which made him think, what day was it, anyways?  
  
"What's the day, Ron?" Harry's voice didn't sound like his own; it was soft and sleepy.  
  
"What? Er, it's Monday, and a good thing too! I got to skip all my classes to see you!" said Ron, in a strange tone, almost as if he was trying to act uplifted.  
  
"What time is it?" but Harry didn't hear Ron's voice anymore.  
  
"Four and a quarter." The voice caused Harry to shoot up in his bed.  
  
The boy was standing in the doorway. He had sandy blonde hair, and he stood almost the height of the doorframe. His soft brown eyes where the first thing Harry looked at. The boys' stature was very small, even with his strangely large feet and hands. Harry could see them under his long shirt sleeves.  
  
Harry finally looked around, realizing he wasn't in the hospital wing. It was a very softly lit yellow room, which was crowded with furniture. Harry was lying in a bed with a floral printed blanket.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Harry, very confused.  
  
"I'm Sean. You're in the guestroom of my house."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: hope everyone (except that one person who reviewed) is happy with this chapter!...you can imagine what might happen in the NEXT chapter! Oh! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ...Jesus Christ! Disclaimers are really depressing..no money, no ownership, no nothing! Ah!  
  
*Hirame* thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! Please keep on readin!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry didn't move. He stared at Sean, not able say anything.  
  
"Well, if I have to marry a guy at least it's him...... what? No! I like girls...... just think of Cho ......Well, he's got nice eyes, and look at those lips..... NO! I'm not gay! I'm a normal guy..... Who just happens to have to marry another normal guy," Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Well are you going to eat your breakfast or not?" asked Sean, noticing the awkward silence.  
  
Harry looked around, and saw the tray of food on the bedside table next to him. "Er, yeah, thanks." Harry faked a smile.  
  
"Yeah, don't mention it." And with that Sean turned, and left the room. Ron came back with a large mouthful of something. He swallowed and looked at Harry.  
  
"Isn't this place great? You should see the foyer! Harry, do you know why we are here, and not the hospital wing? Dumbledore said that you should be the one to tell us."  
  
"Yes, he did. What happened, Harry?" asked Hermione, as she walked though the door, also with a tray of food. "Dumbledore didn't tell us how you even got hurt! You'd think he would have said, right Ron?" Ron nodded his head, and, Harry noticed, was sneaking his hand up the other side of Hermione's back to get a hold of some of the food on her tray.  
  
"Oh, he didn't tell you? Er...." Harry fought with himself to tell them or not.  
  
"Well, they are my best friends, they should know.......but it's kind of embarrassing, and not to mention it's my private life!" Harry thought. "They would have told me, if this had happened to them, right?" Harry looked at their faces.  
  
"I, er.... I just - I was just dehydrated. I passed out because I hadn't eaten or anything like that enough throughout the week......." Harry felt bad lying to them, but what was he supposed to do?  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione with a puzzled look on her face, "I wonder why Dumbledore didn't want to tell us that? Strange........"  
  
Harry shrugged innocently, and began to pick at his food.  
  
"Well Harry, if you had trouble before, you should eat all of your food!" said Hermione, as she dumped some of her food onto Harry's tray. "I don't want to see a crumb left on this plate when I come back!" She swung around, and left the room in the same direction of Sean, Harry noticed. He almost became jealous.  
  
"Harry? Are you mad at Hermione or something?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, why?" Harry asked. Why would he be mad at Hermione?  
  
"Well, the dirty look you just gave her when she left........" said Ron. "Is it because she gave you all that food? I'll help you eat it!" Ron quickly ran to Harry's tray, and started to pick through what he wanted. "Ou sud ty de ebs! Beh esewen!"  
  
"What?" asked Harry. Ron's mouth was too full to understand. He swallowed.  
  
"I said, 'You should try the eggs! They're excellent!' " Harry put some in his mouth.  
  
"Thank you," said a voice from the doorway again. Harry swallowed hard, and he felt his face get hot. Ron nodded 'your welcome'.  
  
"You made these?" asked Harry, trying to sound natural. Sean said yes. "Oh, they're good," said Harry, setting his hands in his lap. He was suddenly uncomfortable eating them.  
  
"Ron.......if you please?" Sean pointed at the door. Ron shrugged and left. Harry felt the need to grab Ron's shirt and pull him back in. Sean closed the door quietly. Harry noted how gentle Sean was with everything.  
  
"I'm quite sure you know who I am," said Sean.  
  
"Yes, you told me. You're Sean."  
  
"No, I mean, what we have to do. You where told, where you not? That's why you are here. Hermione seemed to think something different." Sean sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"You didn't tell her, did you?" Harry began to panic in his head. Sean shook his head 'no'. Harry's heart returned from his throat to his chest, but didn't stay for long.  
  
"I think you should do that yourself," he said, as he put his hand on the blanket where Harry's leg was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: yes, yes, I'll get to the kinky stuff next chapter if Ron and Hermione don't break in first...Well, maybe they should?........Buahahaha..and you are all welcome to tell me what you think should happen! I NEED IDEAS..and sorry it's so long again. /o,o\ what can I say? I write in too much detail... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Wow, I just realized........I STILL don't own anything worth any value. I even went Dumpster Diving! It was so fun! I-I mean.......just never mind.  
  
*Dark Tail* thanks for reviewing! And yes, tis weird. Its my work, what can one expect!? And look! I updated! Yay!  
  
*Hirame* I updated! Woohoo! And thanks, I like different too! -.^ but there's no need to cry..so soon.later you'll need a tissue and a firm grip on your desk so you wont be blown away by what happenes in the fifth chapter!!!! Okay okay, I'm overacting, but its good, I hope! ^.^ *sigh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry got shivers down his spine when Sean began to actually rub his leg. For some reason, Harry felt a strange comfort from it. But he didn't want to. He looked up from his leg, to see Sean looking into Harry's eyes with his own, glassy and brown, which slowly began to get closer and closer.  
  
Soon Harry had a close up look of Sean's closed eyes, which, Harry thought, where practically just as good as the open ones, for the simple fact that they where bound to open sometime, which made Harry think..... Why where they closed so tightly, why did Harry feel something in his mouth other than his own tongue, and why was Sean's hand riding a little too high!?  
  
Harry opened his eyes that he didn't even realized had closed, and looked at reality; he was kissing Sean. HE was kissing Sean just as much as SEAN was kissing him, and he didn't know why he couldn't stop. Why Sean couldn't stop...at just kissing.  
  
Sean slowly pulled the blanket down to Harry's feet. He felt the cold air on his legs and desperately craved heat, which was soon returned to him with the heat of Sean's body.  
  
Sean suddenly stopped kissing him, and left the bed. Harry stared at him desperately, and wondered what he did wrong. Bus all Sean did was lock the door. Harry, for some reason, was eager to find out why it was so important that it be locked.  
  
Sean returned to Harry, and began to untie his pajama pants. Harry was breathing hard from nerves, and still very chilly.  
  
Sean went from kissing Harry's mouth and neck, to Harry's chest and stomach, which Harry didn't mind.  
  
Soon Sean brought Harry's boxers to the floor next to the blankets, and then.... a knock at the door?  
  
"Harry? Have you seen Sean, I wanted to ask him something about his library!" yelled Hermione from the other side of the door. Harry and Sean looked at each other.  
  
The door opened, "Yes Hermione, what did you want to know?" asked Sean, as he pulled her down the hall with him. She peeked into the room, only to see Harry, still beneath blankets, as he had been all day... But something was different.  
  
There was a pair of pajama pants at the foot of the bed that hadn't been there before, which caught Hermione's eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: sorry that the dirty was almost going down, but never happened yet!! Ha Ha sorry for making you hang! Muahaha!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....why God, WHY!? Nobody loves me!  
  
*Renee* thanks for reviewing! Here's the chappie you ordered! Want some fries with that? Sorry, just practicing. hehe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat in the bed. He stared of into the distance wondering what on earth drove him to kiss a boy. Harry got up, dressed, and wondered the house.  
  
It was a very elegant house, with many randomly placed pillars, and very abstract paintings. Harry enjoyed walking around because he never knew what might be behind the next corner.  
  
When Harry reached a dead end in the house, he turned around to go back. He took a left. Then a right. Then.. Wait, where was he? Harry realized he hadn't paid attention to where he had been going. He turned around to-  
  
"Hello Harry. Enjoying the library?" Sean was standing right behind Harry, who was so surprised that he practically leaped into the air.  
  
"Er yeah, thanks. How do I get back to the others?" asked Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Er..." Harry never thought that he would have to have a reason to get directions to his best friends.  
  
"Why would you want to go to them when we never finished what we where... 'discussing'... back in your room. Would you like to finish the conversation?" he asked, pressing up against Harry, and pushing him into a corner.  
  
Harry looked around. "What if someone comes? Not here..." Harry said quietly, as Sean ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair. A sudden look of embarrassment and sadness came across his usually calm face. He turned around, and crossed his arms, with his strangely un proportioned hands hanging by his elbows.  
  
"Fine. I'll go. Sorry for bothering you so much," and with that he walked away. For some reason Harry couldn't help but feel bad.  
  
"Why did I do that? He obviously doesn't like me! I should have never done that... but he still hurt me for no reason. And what if he never likes me again? Then I would have to marry-" the thought entered his mind once more- "I would have to marry someone who hates me. I don't want to put him through this. I don't want to go through this. I don't what anyone knowing about this. I don't want to do it. I can't take this. I can't take the pressure, the guilt, it all makes me sick."  
  
Sean soon found himself wandering into the kitchen. Something sinister ran through his head. Something he was, for some reason, very sure he could do.  
  
He couldn't see- everything was blurry. Nothing to hold onto but the cold, stainless steal counter... but there was something on it. That was his goal to get. He felt it in his arms... he felt it in his chest... he felt the cold running down him... he felt light headed-he just wanted it to end there... and no one could stop him. Not anyone-except Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N tell me if you're just begin' for more! Muahahah-Muahahaha-MUAHAHAH- cough-cough-AHAHA!!! *is evil* }: ] 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing once again….and I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!! What was I thinking??? Oh, yeah, I got a life...Not anymore though!

Alym- Thanks for saying its great! here's some more for ya! Finally!

Renee- glad you like it! This chappie will be nice and action packed for ya.

Hirame- Torturing is quite fun, you should try it sometime!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, feeling bad that he had hurt Sean like that, went looking for him. He raced, turning corners, going through doors he had never seen before, until finally he had reached the large swinging double doors of the kitchen.

He pushed them open and placed a foot on the slick floor, when he stopped (which wasn't a very good idea. The doors came back and smacked him in the face). Harry, now holding his bleeding nose, slowly walked across the shiny linoleum floor, until he reached a large red puddle. He looked at the foot of Sean, and his eyes slowly rose up his body, which Harry didn't want them to do. He couldn't stop. He knew what he was going to see, and couldn't move.

His hand dropped from his nose, and dripped his blood onto a knife lying next to his foot on the floor, that he hadn't noticed before then. He picked it up, and studied it, noticing the blood on only the blade. Harry wasn't quite sure what to do. He dropped to the floor, his hands shaking to hold his balance on the warm blood, and placed his head on Sean's chest. He could feel that Sean was still breathing, and new he had to do something fast. But what?

"RON! HERMIONE! HELP! SOMEBODY!" Harry began to scream. Moments after he began yelling, both Ron and Hermione's faces appeared in the doorway to the kitchen (Ron arrived first, he knew the fastest ways to the kitchen).

"Oh my goodness what on earth happened?" asked Hermione, seeing Harry covered in his own and Sean's blood. Only Ron had noticed the body on the floor behind Harry.

"Hermione," Ron tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed to the blood soaked floor, "look't that..." All three of them where silent, not sure what to do. Hermione, realizing that just standing and watching Sean bleed to death was not going to save him.

"Help me!"  she said, grabbing one of his bloody arms.

---------------------------------------------------------

"No need to worry, I understand that you where confused," said Dumbledore to the trio. "It was a wise decision to call upon the help of professionals," he said, pointing at the paramedics. Hermione and Harry had called an ambulance. Surprisingly, the magical house had a telephone.

"But I would have thought it necessary to contact Professor Dumbledore and I first," said professor Snape. They where not quite sure why Snape had to be there.

Harry watched in daze at Ron ran around the paramedics, asking what each bit and bob was used for. He saw Hermione sitting in the corner, watching the paramedics get angry at Ron, and swat him away as they worked. He saw Dumbledore speaking with Snape. About what, he wondered. It was the first full thought Harry had come up with all day. That, and he wondered if Sean was going to be okay.

He watched them carry the sandy blond haired boy away on a stretcher, and peered in the back as the large white doors of the truck closed and locked Sean inside. He wondered if he was going to be brought to a hospital, or if they had a special place for the nutty people who try to kill themselves.

Harry thought about that for a while until he realized a Muggle police officer was trying to speak to him.

"Son, where did all that blood on you come from?" he pointed at Harry's bloody shirt and hands. If Harry could have remembered where the blood had come from, he would have answered.

"Son, you'll have to come with me." The officer grabbed Harry's arm, and threw him into the backseat of one of the cop cars that where parked at the curb.

Harry didn't realize he was still holding the knife.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: MUAHAHA!! what may happen next you ask? read and you may find out! that is if I ever get around to UPDATING! Jesus, its been long! Too long . . .looks around suspiciously...


End file.
